


Comforting Solace

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: The Cahill Project [63]
Category: Grimm (TV), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Fluff, Gen, The Cahill Project, The Grimm Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Hannah and Owen bond over their protective instincts when it comes to Will.





	Comforting Solace

**Author's Note:**

> So I signed up for a bunch of bingo cards and most of my fills are going to be in this universe! (Why, yes, I might be a little insane.)
> 
> Takes place on January 10, 2014

Irritation pulsed in Owen’s veins as he stalked through the Tower. When he’d told the Boss Lady he was headed out, she’d given him a narrow-eyed stare, but agreed to keep an eye on the Boss. Then she demanded to know just _where_ he was going. His lips twitched despite the annoyance still roiling within him – Marina’s protective streak ran deep and wide . . . and he never lost his awe of being included in its boundaries. Still, she’d relaxed when he mentioned going by to see Hannah. The girl he called ‘Honeycomb’ had the Boss Lady’s stamp of approval and she trusted the younger woman to call for backup if he needed them.

“Welcome Agent Lucky,” Shae greeted as he approached Hannah’s door. “Miss Hannah is on the phone.”

Owen lifted an eyebrow as the door opened. “You probably shouldn’t just be opening her door.”

“Miss Hannah has not activated privacy protocols,” Shae informed him, the AI’s voice dropping in deference to the phone conversation he could now hear. “Unless she activates these protocols, her door is always to be opened to a select list of individuals. You are on that list.”

“I need to talk to that girl.”

While he knew the likelihood of any trouble getting far enough in the Tower to reach this apartment, that didn’t mean she needed to give people an all-access pass. Yeah, okay, so she probably kept the list cut down to a handful, but he wanted to make sure of that. For the moment, he stepped in far enough to let the door slide shut behind him and leaned against the wall as he caught sight of her pacing in front of the large windows. Amusement and exasperation blended in her expression, sparking his curiosity as to the identity of her conversation companion.

“Rachel, I don’t know about-.”

That answered that. Miss Diva entertained him, but she could be overwhelming when she went on a rant. Or when she sank her teeth into an idea.

Hannah smiled as she spotted him, her eyes brightening . . . then concern flickered in them and she held up a finger. “Rachel, I need to go.” She rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not trying to get out of doing the song. I’ll do it – even if I’m a little iffy on the whole social media thing. I just need to go.” Pausing, she chuckled and then nodded. “We’ll talk about it . . . yep . . . right . . . bye.” She tapped on the phone and then put it on one of her small side tables. “Honestly, I adore that girl, but she’s like a terrier.”

“Part of her charm.”

“Nathaniel certainly thinks so.” She walked towards him, stopping to lean against the back of her couch as she watched him with an empathic look. “So . . . you look unhappy.”

“Annoyed,” he corrected. “Not unhappy.”

Her eyebrows rose. “Well, then. Coffee? Chocolate?” Humor danced in her eyes. “Both?”

“And if I say whiskey?”

“I say . . . nope.” Now her gaze sharpened, though she kept the little smile on her face. “I know the rules – no whiskey for you unless Uncle Will’s here.” He gave a rusty, reluctant chuckle and she nodded. “Okay, both it is then.” Pushing away from the couch, she walked up to him. 

The hug wasn’t entirely unexpected – the girl hugged everybody in the family whenever she got the chance. Somehow it still surprised him. Nonetheless, he returned the embrace, resting his chin on top of her head for a long moment. More of his agitation faded away as she let him hold on. He took a breath and pulled back. “Coffee and chocolate sounds good.”

She reached up and touched his cheek. “Go ahead and sit down, Lucky,” she smiled. “I’ll get it and you can tell me what’s got you annoyed.”

Something inside of him still wanted that whiskey, but he knew better . . . and he appreciated her sticking to the family line. Not that everyone knew about it – his issues were kept in a very tight, restricted circle. She’d earned a place in that circle several times over, even if he’d only decided to let her know after his birthday. He glanced down at his calf where he had strapped her present to him that day.

_Damn good knife._

The scent of coffee filled the air and he looked around to see Hannah walking in with a tray in hand. He moved to get up, but she laughed. “I’m perfectly capable of carrying this,” she teased. “I might like the chivalry, but right now I’m pampering you.”

“I don't know if you've noticed, Honeycomb, but I'm not exactly the type.”

“Hmm…” She hummed as she set down the tray. Two cups of coffee, one black and the other doctored beyond recognition. A plate of chocolate cookies sat between them. “Do you think you’ll convince me otherwise?”

“Not really.” He picked up one of the cookies, smiling at the decorated top. “What were these for?”

“Oh, just an idea I wanted to try.” She sat down beside him, curling one leg beneath her. “I’m always looking for new things I can have out for people.”

“You and your random baking.”

“And isn’t everyone glad I do it?” Laughter spilled from her as she picked up her drink.

Owen shook his head as he grabbed his own cup. “Why do you ruin coffee that way?”

“I like it this way.”

“Does it even taste like coffee?” He smirked at her. “Or is it coffee-flavored milk?”

“Enough about my taste – or lack thereof,” she laughed. “How about you tell me what brought you to my door today? You’re always welcome-.”

“Yeah, I’m going to talk to you about that open sesame list of yours.” He shook his head when she frowned at him. “Later.” A cookie followed by a drink of coffee led to a sigh before he leaned back. “Agent Sandoval.” Her nose wrinkled in distaste and he nodded. “Yeah – him again.”

“No wonder you mentioned whiskey.” Hannah sipped at her coffee. “That man makes me insane. His attitude towards Uncle Will…”

“Yeah, the man thinks he’s hot shit.”

“Language.” She tapped one finger on his nose. His unimpressed look just drew a giggle. “I know he’s a pain, but that’s no reason to go cursing.”

“He implied the Boss was obsolete – past his prime.”

Anger boiled in her mahogany eyes. “I changed my mind,” she huffed as she reached for another cookie. “Maybe it is worth a curse or two.”

“Will won’t get rid of him.” Owen scowled. “I’d handle it, but…” His voice trailed off as he shrugged.

“But Uncle Will wouldn’t like it.” Hannah heaved out a deep sigh. “And what do you want to bet he hasn’t mentioned it to Aunt Marina?”

“We know he hasn’t.” He lifted an eyebrow at her. “Boss Lady would have stepped in.”

“And then we wouldn’t be having this discussion,” she agreed. “I’m tempted to drop a clue, but Uncle Will wouldn’t care for that either.” She grimaced and ate her cookie. He could almost see the half-formed thoughts and plans as they raced through her mind. “Why does this guy have to actually be good at his job? If he was just mediocre or something, Uncle Will would have dropped him by now.”

“That's my job, not the Boss’. But I concede your point.”

Silence settle between them, comfortable as neither of them felt the need to fill it with unnecessary words. Hannah remained one of the few members of the family who exuded a sense of peace, giving people a place to relax without needing to chatter or be busy. He didn’t know how she’d turned her space into a place of retreat for some of the touchiest people on the planet, but he knew he wasn’t the only one who came here when he needed space. 

“Wait a minute.”

Owen’s eyes narrowed as Hannah sat up, a mischievous smirk curving her lips. Usually he didn’t see too much of Brian Grimm in his little girl – not with her being the sweetheart counterpoint to his insanity – but right this moment, no one could possibly mistake her paternal inheritance. That light of wicked amusement growing in her dark eyes? Every inch Brian Joshua Grimm. “Why do you look so much like your dad right now?”

“Probably because I’m thinking of him.” She uncurled and rose to her feet. Taking her coffee with her, she began to walk around the living room. Her mischief might be all Brian, but the calculation glittering behind it was all Will. 

He wondered what the Boss thought about having a niece that resembled him that way.

“Okay, I’ll bite – what’s brought him to mind?”

“Don’t agents have to recertify for some things?” she asked. 

“Sure,” he agreed, a smile beginning to curve his own mouth as he realized just which path her mind had taken. “On the gun range…”

“Or hand-to-hand?”

“Yep, there too.” Owen chuckled and reached for another cookie. “You know, if you ever decided you wanted to go the S.H.I.E.L.D. route, you’d be one dangerous woman.”

“I’m not half as dangerous as ninety percent of the family,” she disagreed.

“Considering the most dangerous of them would do anything for you?” he countered. “The hell you’re not.”

“Language.”

He shook his head, amused at her huff of disapproval. “So, tell me, what are your plans for Sandoval?”

“I think I’ll talk to dad and let him know that this guy’s been a disrespectful to the family,” she decided. “I’m pretty sure he’ll take it from there.”

“Brian’s going to think the idiot’s been disrespectful to you.”

She nodded. “I’ll assure him it wasn’t me.” Walking back to the couch, she curled back up beside him. “Dad’s no dummy – he’ll add up that it’s Uncle Will. And _everybody_ knows how bad Uncle is when it comes to taking care of himself.”

“One of his few failures.”

“So we’ll turn it over to Dad.”

“Like I said, Honeycomb – you’re dangerous,” he laughed. “Just not the way everybody prepares for.”

“Oh, fiddlesticks,” she waved that away. “I just believe in taking care of my family.”

“Mm, hmm. Just like the Boss Lady.” A thought occurred to him. “Speaking of whom – I need your help with something.”

“For Marina?”

“Her birthday’s coming up,” he noted and she nodded, sipping her coffee. “And I’m drawing a blank.”

“I’ve got an idea for her, but since part of it involves baking, I don’t think that will work for you.” She laughed, probably at the look on his face. “Exactly. But I can go out with you . . . maybe help you find something.”

“This weekend won’t work.” He ran through his schedule in his mind. “I can do tonight or next week.”

“Not tonight – there’s a game.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a quick shrug. “I won’t actually _watch_ it, but Shae watches it for me.”

“You and Sam.” He rolled his eyes.

“ _Anyway_ ,” she pouted at him. “Next Tuesday I have to go to the school for my lab and to turn in some paperwork, then I’m meeting Rachel for lunch. If you want to go with me, we can hit a couple of stores first, then you can drop me at school.”

“That would work,” he nodded. “I can take your security detail that day.” She blinked at him. “You don’t really think you’re roaming around the city without security do you, Honeycomb?”

“Well, no . . . but you’re going to be so bored!”

“If I am, then I’ll consider it a day off,” he shrugged. “But, sweetheart, you’re a Grimm. Security with you lot is never boring. Long, insane, an exercise in patience? Sure. Boring?” He shook his head. “Somehow I doubt it.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [ ](https://fluffbingo.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
